Une Aventure de plus
by Ydriel
Summary: Sherlock a connu beaucoup d'aventures mais jamais une comme ça.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir.**

 **Ca un peu été fait sur un coup de tête, mais ça faisait un moment que ça bloquait dans un coin de ma tête. Alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ? Du coup, je l'ai fait. J'ai réécrit cette histoire. Parce que je voyait tout ses défaut et que j'ai même hésiter à la supprimer, mais c'est la première (Presque) histoire que j'ai publié ici. Mais je me suis dit : C'est quoi les défaut de tout les premier textes ? Du coup voilà, une premier histoire remise au gout du jour, avec son lot de fautes volontaire mais discret et quelques détails un peu inutile.**

 **Désoler pour ceux qui ont lut l'original, j'espère que la nouvelle version va vous plaire**

 **Alors voilà, ça donne ça. Vous aurez des commentaire au début de chaque chapitre.**

 **Disclamer : L'univers de Sherlock ou ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. Seule Phyla est à moi.**

* * *

Phyla possédait enfin son propre appartement sur Glenwoth Street, à Londres, bien évidement. Allant avec ça, un travail parfait à l'hôpital, prit après quatre années de servisse médical en Afghanistan. Prenant une pause bien mériter, mais gardant certaine habitude de militaire, de garder son arme par exemple. La plus heureuse surprise fut de retrouver John Watson, dans le même servies qu'elle. Un ancien camarde de bataille. Après l'avoir vu se faire tirer dessus, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.

Mais les revoilà, discutant simplement en pleine rue, après leur servisse à l'hôpital. John se fit interpeller par un homme au cheveux noir-brun. Ce dernier portait un manteau noir long qui semblait le grandir alors qu'il devait faire 1m70 pas tellement plus.

« -John, on a rendez vous à la morgue !

-Sherlock, pourquoi tu n'y va pas tout seul ? Je suis crevé ! »

Ils continuaient de se disputer pendant environ dix minutes. Ressemblant à un vieux couple, bloqué dans un routine. A cette pensé Phyla rit, Sherlock se tourna vers elle, peut habituer à se qu'on lui rit au nez. John, réalisant qui n'était pas seul avec le détective consultant, prit la parole :

«Oh.. Phyla voici Sherlock, mon collègue, en quelque sorte. Sherlock voici …

-Phyla, merci John mais j'ai entendu. Et tu es une sorte de collègue et un assistant médical.

-Sherlock ! Est-ce qu'un jour je vais pouvoir finir mes phrases ? Donc voici voici Phyla, ma … »

La non-plus il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« -Elle a travailler avec toi dans l'armée et c'est ta collègue

-Si je peux en placer une, intervient la concernée. Comment vous savez ça ?

-Vous travailler avec John, votre badge dépasse de votre poche de veston, il indique _Docteur Phyla.A Smith._ Dans la plus petite poche de votre sac à dos, se dessine une arme. Aussi, vous avez plus au moins l'aire proche de John mais comme peuvent l'être ses conquêtes. J'en déduis donc que vous le connaissiez avant, l'armée est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Des questions ?

-Oui, une seule.

-Laquelle, demanda le noiraud d'un aire intriguer ?

-Quel est mon deuxième prénom ?

-En prenant en compte le prénom le plus populaire en Angleterre en A, je dirais Abigail.

-Non mais c'est bien essayer. Si vous le trouver, je vous offre un café.

-Alexandra ? »

Phyla hocha le tête négativement.

« -Amy ?

-Raté.

-Annabeth ?

-Ashley, tenta John en se prenant au jeux ?

-Non et non. »

Sherlock prit un instant de réflexion :

«Adelaïd ?

-Presque.

-Adèle ?

-Bien, mais là je dois rentrer chez moi. »

La jeune femme fit quelque pas dans la rue.

« -Et se café, interpelle le détective consultant ?

-J'ai dit que je vous payerai un café, j'ai pas dit quand. Demandez mon numéro à John, on organisera ça un jour, conclut-t-elle en souriant. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième chapitre, j'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Ce qui fut étonnant pour Phyla, c'est le nombre de choses qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur le duo Watson/Holmes en quatre mois. Même elle connaissait déjà John, ce dernier avait beaucoup changer au cours de ses années, sûrement au contact de Sherlock. Le détective consultant a se elle-ne-savait quoi de passionnant, sa sociopathie et la haine non-mesurer contre Mycroft, son frère. Qui, d'après John, est un Sherlock 1.2 en plus arrogant. Une chose qu'il faudra voir plus tard. Même si à l'avis de Miss Smith, l'anecdote la plus drôle sur ce duo, fut leurs rencontre dans une morgue. Sans savoir, si elle devait en rire ou en avoir peur. La jeune femme avait même eu le temps de résoudre quelque affaire avec eux.

* * *

Phyla c'était décidé à passer un moment de son samedi au 221B, pour voir si Sherlock avait finalement trouver la cachette de ses cigarette. Le détective était en manque d'enquêtes et de nicotine, John quant à lui était sortit faire des courses.

Quand, Phyla arriva à Baker Street et qu'elle déposa son manteau, M. Hudson la gratifia d'un petit commentaire :

-C'est le fou le temps que vous passez ici...

-Je ne passe pas tant de temps que ça ici.

-Si. Mais je pense que vous êtes là pour voir Sherlock.

-Madame Hudson... Je viens ici pour Sherlock **et** John, soupira la jeune fille.

Le doctoresse se décida à monter les quel marches qui mène à l'étage. Elle commença alors, à entendre le son caractéristique d'un violon. Une fois entrer, elle détailla son vis-à-vis, il avait les yeux fermer, signe de sa concentration. Il portait son éternel tenu, chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noirs. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et fit de même, enfin il analysa la jeune femme, elle portait un chemisier vert avec un léger décolleter, délovant sa peau dorée. Le chemisier était assortit à un pantalon gris moulant, mettant ses forme en valeur. Ses cheveux auburn sont coiffer en un chignon élaborer, quelque mèches rebelles se trouve devant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude indécent. Il semble qu'elle veut mettre ses atouts en avant, sûrement pour plaire.

-Tu vois quelqu'un cette après-midi, demanda-t-il sans dire ''Bonjour'' comme à son habitude ?

-Oui, ma cousine. Pourquoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Ce n'est jamais rien avec toi...

Le défective haussa un sourcil, n'affirmant rien, ne niant rien.

-Il reste du thé, demanda le jeune femme ?

-Oui, il doit être tiède. Ça te dérange si je continu de jouer ?

-Non. Par curiosité, tu joue quoi ?

 _-Larghetto,_ la deuxième partie d'un concerto de Beethoven.

-Ça avait l'aire beau.

-Je te laisse juger, murmura presque Sherlock.

Phyla se dirigea dans la cuisine, se servit une tasse de thé et se plaça dans le fauteuil de John, qui aurait sûrement râlé si il avait été là. Puis, Sherlock se mit à jouer.

Le regard de la doctoresse c'était perdu dans les flammes de la cheminé, écoutant sans se lassé la mélodie. Des heures, voir des années auraient pu passer qu'elle ne sens serait pas rendu compte, aucun des deux ne s'en serait rendu compte. Sherlock s'arrêta progressivement, la jeune femme sortit des ses pensé et prit une gorgée de thé mais il était froid.

-J'en refais, commenta le détective d'un ton las.

John entra dans la pièce, les bras charger de course.

-Phyla..., tu pourrais prendre un autre fauteuil que le mienne ?

-Hum..

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, il était tout juste onze heure quinze, son rendez-vous était dans une petite heure. Elle avait encore un peu de temps.

-Je prend ça pour un non, dit John en déposant les course dans la cuisine vu que la jeune femme ne répondait pas.

-Sherlock, c'était très beau, commenta Phyla.

-Merci.

-Regardez, il neige, dit l'ancien soldat en montrant la fenêtre.

-Oh, non.., soupira la seule femme de la pièce.

-Qu'est qui ne va pas ? Tu as oublier quelque choses ?

-Non. J'aurais préférer. Le neige, c'est noël dans l'esprit des gens. Ça veut dire que je vais passer trois jours au Canada avec mon autre morceau de famille et ça va être interminable et insupportable.

-Au Canada ? Tu as des origine canadienne ?

-John, c'est évident, intervient Sherlock et se posant sur son siège avec sa tasse. Et je suis bien d'accord, noël est une fête infernal.

-Pourquoi c'est évident, demanda John ?

-Son mélange d'accents est sujet à des quiproquos mais l'accent anglais et canadien sont plus présent que les autres.

-Pourquoi tu haie noël, relança la doctoresse ?

-Ça veux dire que je vais devoir voir ma famille qui est … limité et mon frère, Mycroft . Même John pourrais les surpasser !

-Hey, fit le concerner !

-Il faudrait que je rencontre ton frère, ça pourrait être drôle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Celui là je me rappelle, à l'époque je n'aimait pas Mycroft (Je vous assure ça a changer) mais j'avais voulut proclamer ma haine contre lui. J'ai changer un peu le dialogue, histoire de ne pas vouloir tué mon ancienne moi.**

* * *

Noël fut vit passer malgré l'ennuie chronique de Phyla avec sa famille au Canada. Elle fut amusé par les nombres texto de Sherlock qui lui aussi s'ennuyait à mourir, se qui était d'après lui aurait été un euphémisme, avec sa famille. Quant à John, son noël avec sa sœur c'était plus ou moins bien passé. Mais bon, alors voilà pour eux le temps de fêter la nouvelle année, rien de bien formel, un feu de bois, des anecdotes et du thé.

Une fois arriver devant le 221B, Phyla remarqua que le loquet avait été remis en place. Étrange, car au qu'un des hommes de Baker Street ne l'aurait fait. La jeune femme posa son manteau à l'entrer, elle monta rapidement les marches. Elle vit un parapluie appuyé contre le cadre.

-A qui est ce parapluie, demanda-t-elle en entrant ?

-Mon frère, répondit Sherlock qui était de répondre à des texto.

La doctoresse aperçu un homme de dos dans la pièce.

-Mycroft Holmes, c'est ça, commenta la jeune fille ?

-Exacte. Vous êtes, demanda l'inconnu en se retournant ?

-Phyla Adèle Smith.

Elle sentit Sherlock se retenir de rire sur son fauteuil.

-Ça doit être l'une de vos cliente, déclara Mycroft en s'approchant vers la porte.

-Non, pas exactement. Je suis leur ami, celle de John et celle de Sherlock.

-Très cher frère, arête donc de pouffer ! Tu as donc réussit à te faire un **e** amie.

-Mycroft, tu n'aurais pas prit un kilo, demanda le détective ?

Le grand frère soupire, la seule femme de la pièce lui demande :

-Et vous , vous avez des amis ?

Le gouvernement britannique allait répondre mais elle l'ininterrompue à nouveau :

-Et quand je dis amis, je pense à quelque chose qui n'est pas le simple fait de pouvoir discuter avec ses dénommer ''amis''.

Elle sourit malicieusement puis continu :

-Donc je ne parle pas de vos politiciens, comptables et autres diplomates qui se prosternerais à vos pied si vous le demandiez. Donc, je parle de quelque chose comme l'amitié entre John et Sherlock, John et moi, ou encore Sherlock et moi.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorque Mycroft.

-Si je pense que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience dans le domaine de l'amitié que vous.

L'homme du gouvernement leva les yeux au ciel et ne répliqua rien.

-Et je ne parlerais même pas du sentiment que l'on nomme l'amour. Mais bon, vu que cette discutions à l'air de vous déranger, si vous préférer on peut reprendre au moment où nous discutions tranquillement comme des gens simple et civilisé.

-Exacte. Je suppose donc que c'est le moment ou je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne année.

Mycroft sorti de la pièce et claque la porte. John fini par reprendre connaissance :

-Tu viens de tenir tête à Mycroft Holmes. Tu viens de tenir tête au gouvernement britannique !

-Non, je viens de tenir tête au frère de Sherlock.

-John, elle a raison, entre ses murs il n'est que mon frère, commente Sherlock.

Puis, il regarda John, qui regarda Phyla, qui regarda Sherlock. Puis tout trois éclatèrent de rire. Les deux médecins furent surpris d'entendre le détective rire. Cette soiré fut peler d'anecdotes sur le frère et sœur. Tout trois eurent de quoi parler, John et Harriette, Sherlock et Mycroft, Phyla et ses deux frère. Puis, plus tard, bien plus tard, dans la nuit on entendit les cloches sonnées la nouvelle année, qui s'annonçait mouvementé..


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est un chapitre très court. Que l'ont peu qualifier de ''triste''**

* * *

La voilà dans Son fauteuil avec Son violon dans les bras. Sherlock qui n'aurait pour rien au monde ne permettrait qu'on ce pose là et qu'on touche son violon. Il a sauté d'un toit pour émécher que John, M. Hudson, Lestrade et Phyla se prennent une balle dans le crane. Tout ça par la faute de Moriarty qui avait eu l'idée de jouer avec Sherlock. Tout deux avaient prit le jeu trop à cœur et ça avait finit par les tué tout les deux.

John avait pris ses affaires et allait habiter dans l'appartement de Glenwoth Street et Phyla reprendrait le 221 B et la chambre du docteur Watson. Ce dernier ne supportait plus la vue du fauteuil de Sherlock, du crane sur la cheminé. De toute façon à leur yeux, il y aura un vide définitif.

* * *

Les voilà, sur sa tombe, tout deux vêtu de voir. John dépose une gerbe de fleurs, Phyla s'éloigne, le temps qu'il face son discourt post-mortem. Il pare directement après, la doctoresse reste, le temps de 'dire ''Aurevoir'' :

-Tu ne peut pas être mort, pas toi. Quoi que tu fasse, tu as toujours une solution. Pourquoi toi ? J'ai tant de chose à te dire, j'ai tant d'histoires à entendre sur toi. Tu ne peut pas mourir, tu es Sherlock Holmes. Tu es le détective consultant de Londres. Tu es le meilleur ami de John. Tu es mon … Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans notre sociopathe ?


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai bien aimé réécrire celui-ci. J'ai pu lui donner un ton que je préfère.**

* * *

Une ombre glisse le long des murs de Baker Street. Deux ans plus tard, l'ombre semble toujours avoir été là, elle se fond dans le décors. Visiblement l'ombre avait déjà fait forte impression, mais il lui restait une personne à voir. Elle savait où la trouvé, grâce au gouvernement britannique.

L'ombre atteignis le 221 B Baker Street, grimpe lentement les marche et se place au milieux de son salon. Pour elle, rien n'avait changer, rien n'avait bouger, tant mieux, ça restait ''chez lui''. L'ombre entendit l'eau de la douche qui coulait, alors elle attendit. L'eau coulât encore un petit moment, puis, Phyla sortit de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux auburn détachés sont encore humide, ses yeux vert on perdu un peu de leur éclat, elle porte une t-shirt bordeaux et un pantalon noir. Elle tourna la tête en direction du salon et elle le vit.

-Phyla, salua Sherlock.

La doctoresse se figea, puis avança rapidement en direction du sociopathe. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux et lui mit une claque monumental.

-Ça c'est pour les deux ans sans nouvelles !

-Salut.

-Salut, Sherlock. Tu veux du thé ? A au-faite qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans où tu était mort ?

Le jeune femme avait dit ça avec colère, alors, Sherlock se dirigea à la cuisine, mit la bouilloire à chauffé et commença son récit. Quand il eut finit, la doctoresse prit la parole :

-Alors voilà. Voilà se qui est arriver au grand Sherlock Holmes pendant deux ans. Tu sais se que nous on a fait en deux ans ? Lestarde est toujours aussi embrouiller avec sa femme. Anderson à monté un fan club. John à trouver Mary et il va se fiancer ! Je suis devenu tante, deux fois !

-Je sais, sauf pour tes neveux ou tes nièce, félicitation d'ailleurs.

-On aurait juste voulu un mot.

-Je sais.

-Un simple mot...

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Sherlock pris Phyla, en larmes, dans ses bras pour la calmer.

* * *

Un mois entier était passer, le calme revenait paisiblement au 221 B. Alors un jour ou la pluie tombait lentement sur les fenêtre fut le jour des fiançailles de John et Mary.

-A John et Mary, dirent-t-ils en cœur en levant leurs verres de champagne !

-Vous avez prévus de faire ça quand, demande ?

-Vers mai, peut-être en début Juillet, répondit John.

-Vivement qu'on y soit, commenta Lestarde.

-Vous avez déjà choisis vos témoins, questionna Molly ?

-N'est ce pas, Sherlock, souligne le docteur.

-Merci de me le rappeler John, ironisa Sherlock

-Et vous Mary, demanda la logeuse ?

-J'ai déjà ma mes demoiselle d'honneurs mais j'hésite sur mon témoin. Je me demande comment elle va le prendre.

-Qui, demanda Phyla ?

-Toi.

La doctoresse manque de s'étouffer avec son champagne.

-Ça sera un honneur, fini-t-elle par dire.

Sherlock est de retour parmi eux, alors ils y aura encore d'autres histoire à raconter.


	6. Chapter 6

**J'aime beaucoup le mariage de John et Mary, il fallait donc que j'écrive la dessus.**

 **Faite gaffe, il y a un truc qui ressemble à un lemon à la fin.**

* * *

Phyla arriva tranquillement dans le salon de apparemment, elle fut surpris de trouver Sherlock, dansant au milieux de la pièce avec une partenaire imaginaire. Vu que visiblement, le détective ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle fit connaître sa présence :

-Sherlock.

Ce dernier se retourna, surprit :

-Phyla, ne te fait pas d'idée..

-Trop tard, rétorque-t-elle en s'approchant du grille pain.

-Je ne fais que composer.

-Tu danse.

-Je vérifie que la valse pour Mary et John est adapter.

-C'est déjà aujourd'hui.

Sherlock repris donc sa danse pendant que Phyla commença à faire le petit-déj'. ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Ne dites rien , annonça le sociopathe.

-Mais je n'ai rien dis.

Il arrêta la radio qui diffusait son morceaux et lui répondit en soupirant :

-Vous vous posez une question, c'est physiquement douloureux de vous voir essayez de réfléchir.

-Il fait une mise en situation, ajouta la doctoresse en beurrant ses tartines.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Je vous apporte votre thé du matin, habituellement aucun de vous deux n'est lever à cet heure là.

-Vous nous apportez du thé le matin ?

La jeune femme rit à cette pensé, que le thé face le chemin tout seul.

-Votre mère devra répondre à beaucoup de questions.

-Oui j'en ai toute une liste, Mycroft lui a tout un dossier complet.

-Bon je vais m'en aller, j'ai des choses a faire avent le mariage de John et Mary, conclue-t-elle en sortant.

Après un petit déjeuné rapide, les deux habitant du 221 B se décidèrent à se préparer.

Phyla alla prendre une douche, puis commença à se coiffer. Elle se décida pour une tresse en épis de blé, un maquillage discret et elle enfila la robe que Mary lui avait choisit. Une joie robe couleur pêche qui lui arrive en dessous du genoux, valorisant sa peau claire, avec un décolleter juste se qu'il faut. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Sherlock appuyé tranquillement contre son bureau.

-Est-ce que tu as tenté de coiffé tes cheveux, demanda-t-elle ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu es sur ton trente et un, Mister Holmes.

-Tu es plutôt bien assortit, Miss Smith., rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Puis, tout deux partirent au Mariage.

* * *

Une cérémonie, des photos, des bises, des traditions, un beau discourt de Sherlock. Des anecdotes, des énigmes non résolut et un sauvetage de l'ancien major de John et Phyla. Vient ensuite la danse des mariés, une valse au violon et l'annonce d'un bébé.

Sherlock quitta tranquillement le mariage, définitivement c'était pas son truc. Phyla enleva ses talon et le rattrapa.

-Tu profite pas de la fête, demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver ?

-Toi non plus, à ce que je vois, répondit-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures.

-Un sociopathe à une fête c'est incohérent.

-Tu m'a parler de ton talent de danse mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir..

-Je pourrais te faire une démonstration privé, dit-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

-Vraiment ?

Le détective fit une révérence et dit d'un ton gentleman :

-Miss Smith me feriez vous l'honneur de cet danse ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'homme pris la main de la lady, posa l'autre sur sa taille et ils commencèrent à danser.

-Une valse sans musique c'est original, dit la lady pour briser le silence.

-Un peu comme notre duo.

-Tu trouve qu'on forme un duo original ?

-Hey bien, nous avons un sociopathe de haut niveau, héroïnomanie, incapable de reconnaître la beauté et une doctoresse, tante de deux enfants et sachant trouver du bon en chaque personne.

-Je sais trouver du bon en chaque personne ?

-Même en moi, alors semble-t-il que oui.

La jeune femme sentit ses joue rosir. La danse finit alors, le gentleman prend la Lady par le bras et tout deux rentre à Baker Street.

Une fois arrivé au 221B, Phyla envoya ses chaussure valsé vers la cheminer et elle se laissa tomber sur l'ancien fauteuil de John. Sherlock s'assit dans le sien, il semblait pensif, il se décida à prendre la parole :

-Il y a une histoire qu j'aimerai te raconter.

-Laquelle ?

-Le jour du procès de Moriarty, une fan, enfin ce pourquoi elle se faisait passer, m'a demander de signer son chemisier. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais deux type de fan : Les ''Attrape moi avant que je recommence'' et les ''La chambres est a deux pas d'ici''. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était pas une fan mais une simple journaliste. Elle ma poser une seul et simple question, a la quelle je n'ai pas répondus.

-C'était quoi cette question ?

-Si Sherlock Holmes, avait la capacité d'aimer. C'est à ce moment que je suis partit.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répond ?

-Je pense que même moi n'était pas fixé sur la question.

-Tu es fixé sur la question, maintenant ?

-Je pense que oui. Je pense que je dois avoir cette capacité.

-La question à présent, c'est : Qui ?

-Cette personne, je la voit tout les jours, elle me connaît plutôt bien. C'est une personne formidable.

-Je dirais John.

-John pourrais être la réponse mais on parle du sens premier qu'à l'amour. Pas un lien amical, presque fraternel.

-Tu veux dire que tu aime quelqu'un ?

-Semble-t-il.

-J'aurais dit Irène Adler mais tu la voix pas tout les jours.. Alors, il ne reste qu'un seule possibilité…

Le cœur de la doctoresse rata un battement.

-Sherlock, je crois que le champagne ne te réussit pas.

-Au contraire, il m'aide à me désinhiber. Le coté sociopathe se met de coté. Alors, tu as la réponse ?

-Je vais dire.. Moi ?

-Phyla Adèle Smith, répéta-t-il délicatement.

-Très drôle. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

-Merci de me confirmer ma théorie. C'est réciproque.

-Exacte, et pour jouer avec ça, tu n'es qu'un …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase, des lèvres puissante venir sur coller contre les sienne.

-Je …, commença Phyla.

-Je crois que tu n'a pas besoin de parler pour exprimer se genre de chose.

La jeune femme passa une des ses main sur la nuque de Sherlock, l'amenant contre elle. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux., la main de la doctoresse s'emmêla au cheveux noir de son amant. Dans une geste hérétique, elle enleva sa veste qui tomba au sol. Le détective enleva sa cravate qui atterris sur le bureau, puis, il pris la main de la Lady et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermer, la jeune femme le plaqua contre celle-ci. Sa chemise, son pantalon et tout leurs vêtements retombent au sol. Leur deux corps nus tombèrent sur le matelas, s'attirant l'un contre l'autre. Mais, tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que le reste de la nuit fut ... Chaud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je crois que c'est le moment ou j'ai réaliser que je détestais pas tant que ça Mycroft.**

* * *

On toqua à la porte avec insistance, Phyla lança un regard à son réveil, cinq heure trente-sept. Les coups se répétèrent, elle se décida à répondre à Sherlock, puisque ça ne peut être que lui :

-Laisse moi dormir !

-Mais il y a un cadavre a la morgue et il lui manque seulement les orteils, ça va être passionnant !

On dirait un gosse le matin de noël, enfin Sherlock est justement un grand enfant avec un QI au dessus de la moyen et un goût prononcer pour les enquêtes policière.

-C'est bien va-y tout seul comme un grand, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu sais que j'ai besoin d'une autre personne qui m'admire.

-Et bien va t'admiré tout seul, moi je dors.

-Allez, vient ce sera passionnant.

La doctoresse se leva, enfila rapidement son peignoir, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Chambre, qu'elle n'utilise que quand Sherlock devient insupportable ou qu'il rentre trop tard.

-Tu vois le réveil là bas, demande-t-elle ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tant qu'il n'affichera pas au minimum neuf heure, je ne viendrais pas résoudre une affaire de meurtre, même sans orteils.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu y va tout seul ou tu attends neuf heure.

-Bon, semble-t-il que je vais y aller seul...

Le détective tourna les talons, se dirigent vers les escaliers mais la jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras :

-Tu n'oublie rien ?

Il lui lança un regard pour dire : « Je sais très bien se que tu veux mais je aime te faire attendre. »

Alors, Phyla l'attrape par le col et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Mister Holmes, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

-Miss Smith, vous savez bien que non, dit Sherlock en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée,on toqua à nouveau à une porte, celle de l'appartement. Phyla était assit dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, travaillant sur une des textes qu'elle avait commencer quelques temps avant.

-Entez.

La porte s'ouvrit, le contour d'un parapluie se dessina et le gouvernement britannique apparut à la porte :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Mycroft. Sherlock est sortit, il devrait être là d'ici quelques heures.

-Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir.

L'aîné des Holmes s'assit avec une petite grimace de gène sur l'ancien fauteuil de John.

-Vous venez vous vengez, demanda la jeune femme amusé ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je sais, soupire Mycroft. Je suis venu parler de votre récente mis en couple avec mon frère.

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-C'est le genre de chose que je sais, dit-t-il en donnant un rapide coup d'œil à la bibliothèque.

-Merci, John m'avait prévenu pour les cameras. Je savais juste pas ou elles étaient.

La doctoresse se leva, s'appuya contre l'étagère et retira la camera, puis la jeta dans la poubelle.

-J'ai une question pour vous, Mycroft, dit-t-elle en se reposant.

-Dites toujours...

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur moi ?

-C'est à dire ?

-En voyant que je me rapprochais de votre frère vous avez du enquêter, non ?

-En quelque sortes.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous savez sur moi ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes Phyla Adèle Smith. Normalement votre nom aurait du être ''Walash'' si votre arrière grand-père n'avait pas changer de nom de famille après la guerre. Vous êtes né le 27 novembre 1980, vous avez grandit sur le coté gallois du pays, vous avez une famille anglo-canadienne.

-Exacte. Vous avez bien fouiller. Sinon, pourquoi vous êtes réellement là ?

-Sachant que je ne peut pas discuter les choix relationnel de mon frère, je viens vous donner une information qui pourrais vous plaire.

-Laquelle ?

-La dates d'anniversaire de Sherlock.

-Qui est ?

-Le 6 février.

-Donc ça se rapproche..

-Exacte.


	8. Chapter 8

**De un, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. De deux, celui-là a été écrit sur un coup de tête, j'avais trouver la présumer date d'anniversaire de Sherlock. Et de trois, il a bien été modifier, imaginer, à l'époque on savait pas le nom du bébé de John et Mary**.

* * *

Sherlock affalé dans l'ancien fauteuil de John, portant la chemise pourpre que sa petite amie préfère, soupire :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, demanda Phyla en s'activant dans la cuisine ?

-Pourquoi me faire une fête d'anniversaire ?

-Parce-que on est le 6 février et que c'est le jour où tu es né, et donc on fête ton anniversaire.

-Oui merci je sais quelle date nous somme, mon frère ma même envoyer un texto.

-Quelle miracle, s'exclama la jeune femme en rentrant dans le salon !

-Mais tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-On fête ton anniversaire car on veut le fêter...

-Tu veux le fêter.

-.. et depuis que Rosamund est née, John et Mary ne sont pas souvent venu.

-Hum... Il va me falloir une motivation..

-Quel genre de motivation, Mister Holmes, susurre la doctoresse en s'assaillent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ?

-Vous le savez très bien, Miss Smith...

Le jeune femme se pencha vers lui, lançant un regard langoureux, avant d'embrasser le détective furieusement. Puis, un deuxième, alors ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils virent John qui, sur le coup de la surprise, faillit lâcher le paquet qui a dans les mains. Il reprit conscience et bafouilla :

-Je...je..Vous...

Mary arriva, la petite Rosamund pendu à son bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a plus de femmes enceintes dans le coin.

-Disons que John à été très surpris, commenta l'autre femme de la pièce.

-Par quoi ?

-Phyla... et Sherlock... Ils s'embrassaient..., commenta John.

-Enfin, je crois que même Rosie l'avait remarquer, commenta sa femme.

-De quoi ?!

-Ils sont ensemble.

Une fois que John avait repris consistance, ils passèrent aux cadeaux de Sherlock. De la part de John et Mary, il reçu les 233 meurtre les plus étrange de Grande-Bretagne. De la part de Rosie, un dessin représentant un chien roux. Et, de la part de Phyla, le livre : _Les Conte Macabre D'Edgard Alan Poe_.

-Ouvre le, motiva la doctoresse.

Sherlock l'ouvrit et découvre un bon signer de sa main : ' _'Café. Où tu veux, quand tu veux. Date limite : D'ici Trente ans.''_

-Le café pour trouver aigre, commenta John.

-Très drôle, commenta le détective.

Ce dernier se leva, venant déposer un chaste baisé sur la joue de sa petite-amie. Mary cacha les yeux de John et Rosamund cacha ses yeux pour les imité.


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente d'avoir tout réécrit, ça changer un peu. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui, c'est moi qui est fait le poème.**

 **PS : Bonne chance pour comprendre la fin.**

* * *

Les journées vont avoir un goût fades à partir de maintenant.

Sherlock est assit sur la pile de coussin, au milieu de la chambre de Phyla, enfin avec le temps c'est devenu une bibliothèque/un débarras. Sherlock tourne le bon de café entre ses doigts, le pliant. Il a suffit d'un battement, d'un instant de trop, c'est se que pense Sherlock.

Il se lève, prend son violon, puis il se met à jouer un air qui lui ressemble. Il revoit son visage, ses yeux vert, ses cheveux auburn, ses courbes. Une larme coule sur la joue du sociopathe.

 _Alors tu vois se que ça fait d'être mort ?_ Oh que oui, maintenant il voit.

Il regarde l'étagère en face de lui, il y a un petit carnet de cuire posé entre deux livres historique. Sherlock se arrête de jouer et prend le carnet, c'est un carnet de poèmes nommé : **221B**. Il tourne les pages, toute ont un nom, sauf le dernier. Phyla à refuser de lui donner un nom, comme si elle ne voulait pas totalement que ça finisse.

 _« Ô Dame de lumière, guide moi à travers cette brume austère._

 _Je traverse les pas d'un homme brillant._

 _Un homme intelligent et éloquent._

 _Brillant par son talent._

 _Lui qui est mon amant._

 _Ô Dame de Lumière, guide moi à travers cette brume austère._

 _Ne l'oublie pas._

 _Lui qui est un roi._

 _Lui qui ne se fait point d'illusions._

 _Ô Dame de Lumière ne l'oublie pas car lui aussi sera perdu, en me relisant._

 _Les mots provoquant et charment._

 _Lui qui est mon amant_

 _Ô Dame de Lumière, guide le à travers cette brume austère...»_

Les derniers mots résonnent dans sa tête. Elle lui manque. Phyla manque à Sherlock.


End file.
